This invention relates to a simulated fireplace formed, at least partially, from a compressible material, and a method of forming a simulated fireplace using a compressible material. This invention also relates to a compressible material having a surface that simulates a surface of a fireplace, and to a method of forming the simulated surface on the compressible material,
Simulated fireplaces are popular since they provide visual qualities of real fireplaces without the associated costs and complications, such as, for example, venting of combustive gases. One type of simulated fireplace is the electric fireplace that produces a realistic flame using various flame effect elements, screens, and light sources. A simulated fuel bed (for example, a burning log) can also be provided. Electric fireplaces do not produce heat from the simulated flame. As a result, the fireplace, comprising the housing, hearth, surrounding mantel, decorative trim or faceplate, and any supporting base, can be constructed from a variety of materials, including non-metallic materials such as wood, wood composites, and plastics. To provide an authentic look to the fireplace the surfaces of these materials can be treated to simulate surfaces found on real fireplaces. Any patterns on the material for the simulated surfaces are typically made by routing, carving, or milling. It can be appreciated, however, that this can be labour intensive and flame consuming.
There is a need for a cost effective method of forming simulated fireplaces from materials such as wood, wood composites, and plastics, and to forming a surface on the material that simulates surfaces found in real fireplaces.
The present invention is directed to a method of forming a simulated fireplace, at least partially, from a material that has a surface that simulates surfaces found in real fireplaces. It is to be understood that the term fireplace as used in this application includes a body comprised of, without limitation, alone or in various combinations, a housing, hearth, surrounding mantel, decorative trim or faceplate, and any supporting base of the fireplace, as well as other similar structures, such as, for example, a cast-iron stove.
In particular, this invention forms a simulated fireplace using a compressible material. Examples of a compressible material suitable for this invention include non-metallic materials, for example, soft woods, such as pine, poplar, or birch, wood composites, such as medium density fibreboard or plywood, and plastic composites, such as foams, ABS, polypropylene, or PVC.
A pattern is pressed into a surface of the compressible material forming a sculptured surface. Further, at least a portion of the surface of the material is coated. In one embodiment of the invention the surface is coated with a solvent based coating, comprising, alone or in combination, a sealer, a primer, and a finish that can include colour and/or gloss. In another embodiment of the invention the surface is coated with a powder coating, such as a low temperature epoxy. In yet a further embodiment of the invention the surface is coated with a polymer film, such as a vinyl film.
By pressing a pattern into the surface of the material and coating the surface with an appropriate coating, a variety of surfaces found in real fireplaces can be simulated, for example, cast metal and masonry surfaces.
Once the compressible material has been pressed and coated to form the various simulated surfaces desired, the compressible material can then be assembled to form the simulated fireplace.
This invention is also directed to a compressible material having a surface that simulates a surface of a real fireplace and to a method of making the same. The method comprises pressing a pattern into the surface of the compressible material and coating the surface with an appropriate coating. In this manner a variety of surfaces found in real fireplaces can be simulated, for example, cast metal or masonry surfaces.